


Clothes

by sbdrag



Series: Sollux and Eridan [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [\--](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4522) by Rasuzu. 



“Eridan, thith ith thtupid,” Sollux said. Eridan chuckled.

“Wwhat, you aren’t havving fun?” he asked. Sollux snorted.

“No. Now give me back my thadeth,” he said, reaching over to the sea troll. Eridan pulled back, grinning.

“No wway,” he said, and Sollux frowned. After that first time he’d woken up in Eridan’s clothes, the sea troll had a strange need to see the mustard blood wearing his things, and eventually nagged Sollux into letting him wear his landweller clothes. The mustard blood didn’t get it, and now that he had humored his matesprit he just wanted to put his clothes back on.

“Why not? What the fuck ith with thith thit, anyway?” Sollux asked. Eridan blushed a little, glancing to the side.

“No reason,” he said. “I just thought it wwould be fun.”

“Bullthit,” Sollux said. Eridan scowled.

“It’s tuna!” he said. The pair glared at each other a moment.

“Eridan,” Sollux said. “You are going to tell me the real reathon, or I’m leaving until you do.”

Eridan bit his lip. He knew Sollux meant it, because it wasn’t the first time the landweller had called his bullshit. And whenever Sollux said he was going to stay away, he wouldn’t even talk to Eridan on trollian until the sea troll broke down and did what he asked. Even though they’d been matesprits for a couple of weeks now, sometimes their relationship felt like a battle, and Sollux isolating himself was probably the only reason it was stably flushed rather than volatile. (Though it still walked a pretty thin line at times…)

“Fin,” Eridan said, shifting to sit tailor style. Sollux crossed his arms, waiting. The sea troll bit his lip, then sighed.

“Tho… you going to tell me before the end of thith thweep or what?” Sollux asked. Eridan shot him a dirty look, then sighed again.

“It’s hard to explain,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Jutht thart talking then,” Sollux said, rolling his eyes. “Not like you don’t like the thound of your own voithe…”

“Wwhatevver,” Eridan said. He took in a deep breath, then let it go. “Wwell, it’s like… wwhen your wwearin’ my clothes, evveryone knows that your mine, er, wwith me, and evven though I wwasn’t exactly expectin’ it, I like bein’ wwith you, Sol, and just wwanted to makeral a statement of my pity.” He shook his head. “But you’re right. That’s stupid… isn’t it?”

Sollux felt his face turning yellow. He still wasn’t used to the times that Eridan would surprise him by being especially sweet, though he was swiftly coming to enjoy the embarrassed blush that spread across the sea troll’s face while he tried to scowl, failing to conceal his vulnerability.

“No,” Sollux said, voice low. “It’s pathetic.”

He leaned forward, capturing the sea troll’s lips softly. Eridan returned the kiss, closing his eyes until Sollux pulled away.

“You… reelly think so?” the sea troll asked. Sollux smirked.

“No one could be as pathetic as you,” he said, making Eridan break into a hesitant smile. “But you thtill have to take my clothth off.”

“Wwhat? But wwhy?” the sea troll whined. Sollux smirked, leaning forward predatorily.

“Well, I can’t thcrew your pathetic ath with them on, now can I?” he asked, taking Eridan’s glasses off. The sea troll snorted, pulling off Sollux’s shades as he claimed the landweller’s lips. The sea troll slid his scarf off his matesprit’s neck, and Sollux pushed his shirt over the indigo blood’s head. Eridan returned the favor, then wrapped his arms around the mustard blood’s shoulders. Sollux used psionics to pull his pants off the sea troll, and then the sea troll’s pants off himself.

“That wwas fast,” Eridan chuckled. Sollux snorted.

“Don’t make me teathe you, fith face,” he said, laying the sea troll on his back and reclaiming his lips. “I’m trying to be nithe.”

“Must be hard on you,” Eridan said, grinning wickedly. Sollux snorted.

“That’th fucking right. You thould feel lucky you have a matethprit that trieth tho hard,” he said, making Eridan moan as grinded against him.

“Pff, you’re the… lucky one,” the sea troll said. They were both panting now, and Sollux reached up to fondle one of Eridan’s horns. “You’re so pitiful that… a seadweller like me would take you as his matesprit.”

“I’m… honored,” Sollux said. Then the talking ceased as they proceeded to rediscover every inch of each other’s mouths, bodies growing hotter as their bulges tangled and slickly slipped against each other. It somehow felt like forever and no time at all before they were climaxing, purple and mustard genetic material mixing on their stomachs.

Sollux collapsed next to Eridan, and the two lay panting on the floor. After a few moments, they turned to snuggle. But there was something bothering the sea troll.

“Hey, Sol,” he said.

“Yeth?” the psionic asked.

“Havve you… told anyone about us?” Eridan asked. Sollux stiffened, and the sea troll bit his lip.

“Have you?” the mustard blood asked.

“Just Fef, but she’s my moirail, and all…” Eridan said. The silence that followed was tangible.

“Wwell, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anyfin…”

Despite the sea troll’s words, it was noticeably colder in the room, and stayed that way when Sollux left for his hive.

Eridan sat in front of his husktop after his matesprit left. He sunk into his seat, running a bejeweled hand through his hair. He bit his lip, then let his head fall back.

“Fuck.”


End file.
